Shimmer Love
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: SHIMMER Femslash Cheerleader Melissa/OC, Portia Perez/Nicole Matthews femslash please read if your a SHIMMER fan, don't like femslash then don't read i only own my OC everything else is copyrighted to SHIMMER and the wrestlers own themselves.


**Shimmer Love part 1**

A SHIMMER femslash fic, 18 year old Brit Victoria McGlade debuts in SHIMMER and impresses one of her hero's Cheerleader Melissa normally you never meet your hero's but this time it's different… very different, Also including Nicole Matthews/Porita Perez femslash.

I only own my OC; I don't own SHIMMER OR Cheerleader Melissa or any other female wrestler.

X~x~x~x

_SHIMMER Woman's Athletes HQ Berwyn, Illinois _

Cheerleader Melissa was busy working out in a hot, humid August morning, Formerly Alissa Flash and Raisha Saeed of TNA fame, Melissa is one of the best female wrestlers in the world and now back where she belongs alongside some of the best women's wrestlers in North America and across the world today in _SHIMMER Woman's Athletes._

As Melissa finished a session on the treadmill the 28 year old wiped a sweat from her brow and took a big swig from her water bottle she looked over to the weights and saw Daizee Haze and The Canadian Ninja's duo of Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews talking to a wrestler Melissa had never seen before, the wrestler Daizee and The Ninjas were talking to had a attractive big, thick built body and a fat and yummy ass which reminded Melissa of Sara Del Rey, was about 5ft8 and had a cute, young looking face as well as well as medium length beautiful black hair, Melissa quickly found she was staring at the young girl_._

Wanting to introduce herself to the girl and welcome her to the SHIMMER roster Melissa walked over to the four with a smile on her beautiful face.

Seeing Melissa walk over Portia looked to the young girl and said "Oh Victoria this is Cheerleader Melissa, Melissa this is Victoria McGlade from England she's the newest SHIMMER wrestler"

"Hi Victoria welcome to SHIMMER" smiles Melissa extending her hand to Victoria who shook it and said in a thick Manchester accent

"Thank you Melissa, I'm a big fan of yours and if I may say so you look more beautiful in person than on TV" smiles Victoria causing Melissa to blush at the compliment.

"Awww thank's, you look quite cute yourself" blushes Melissa causing Victoria to smile before saying

"Thank's ,I'm going to be working as a heel with Nicole and Portia according to Allison Danger, Portia, Nicole and I are going to be called The Commonwealth Ninja's" smirks Victoria as

"Cool, err what's your finisher Victoria?" asks Melissa

"It's a Tiger Suplex" smiles Victoria.

"Sweet see you out the Victoria, good luck" says Melissa smiling shaking Victoria's hand as Victoria, Portia and Nicole head to get ready for there match Daizee chuckles as she watches Melissa check out Victoria's ass

"You like her Melissa?" asks Daizee

"She's so beautiful and cute" smiles Melissa dreamily staring into space.

_**The Commonwealth NINJAS**__ (Portia Perez, Nicole Matthews and Victoria McGlade) vs. __**Rachel & Jessica's Excellent Tag Team **__(Jessica James and Rachel Summerlyn) and __**LuFisto**_

_End of the Match_

The crowd is booing the hell out of The Commonwealth NINJAS (who are wearing matching attires) as they triple team LuFisto.

As Nicole and Portia attack Jessica and Rachel, LuFisto roundhouse kick's Victoria, looking like it's knocked the young thick built Brit out on her feet, LuFisto runs of the ropes only to get turned inside out with a wicked lariat from Victoria who then picks LuFisto up and Tiger Suplex's her only for LuFisto to land on her feet and hit the Inverted Death Valley Driver on Victoria

"1.2.3"

_Backstage_

LuFisto walks up to The Commonwealth NINJAS smiling

"Hey Victoria good match kid, Welcome to a permanent spot in SHIMMER" smiles LuFisto patting Victoria on the back.

Victoria smirks as Portia and Nicole congratulate there on screen and off screen friend.

Part 2 will focus on Nicole and Portia and Part 3 will be focusing on Melissa and Victoria.

Please comment and give your opinions.


End file.
